Yours Forever
by Painty the Majestic
Summary: Sei and Mizuki share a special night together, and promise to be each other's forever. Hard yaoi. Co-written with Cardgamesonmotorcycles.


**This is a MizuSei lemon from a roleplay between me and Cardgamesonmotorcycles. We recently got into MizuSei, and we love it soooo much. :D This isn't the first fanfic featuring Sei and Mizuki, but it's the first MizuSei and the first MizuSei lemon! ^^**

**Me: Sei**

**Cardie: Mizuki**

**Disclaimer: Me and Cardie don't own DRAMAtical Murder.**

**~*Yours Forever*~**

Sei was not the type of person to wander the streets of Midorijima at night for no apparent reason. The raven-haired boy had wanted some fresh air, and apparently he had stayed out too long. He had lost count how many times he had sniffled, his eyes felt weary, and he wanted to rest so badly...

Mizuki pushed the doors of the bar one last time, checking it was securely locked before he began the trek to his apartment, across town and in a less dangerous area. Not that he had anything to be worried about, being the head of Dry Juice made him pretty much invincible to other gangs, and he trusted his own fighting abilities enough to not be nervous.

When Mizuki had arrived at his apartment, an adorable raven was lying on the front porch. His face was flushed pink and he seemed ill.

"Uuuu...tired..." he murmured.

"Sei?" Mizuki asked in disbelief, dropping his housekeys in a manner he could only refer to as 'flustered'. "What are you doing out this late?" He asked, moving forwards to shake the half-asleep boys shoulder. "You're freezing." He wriggled out of his leather jacket, sitting Sei up and placing it round his shoulders.

"Thanks. I-I just w-wanted to walk around f-for a little bit, but I g-guess I st-stayed out t-too long-g." Sei stuttered sheepishly, mostly from the cold but also from his embarrassment that Mizuki had to see him like that.

Mizuki groped around on the floor for his keys, flushing furiously. No matter how smooth he was around other people, Sei always reduced him to a clumsy, blushing mess. "Come inside and warm up. What were you think, walking round here this late? Anything could have happened, babe."

"S-Sorry to worry you, M-Mizuki," Sei murmured, entering the toasty apartment when Mizuki retrieved his keys and opened the door. He ran straight for the couch and flopped on it, laughing as he snuggled a pillow. He was feeling warmer already. Mizuki just rolled his eyes, smiling as Sei made himself comfortable. "I'll get your blanket."

Sei had the strange habit of claiming relatively simple things as his favourites and not liking using anything else. This was true with the fluffy purple fluffy blanket Mizuki retrieved from a cupboard.

"Wheeeee!" Sei trilled, rolling up in his favorite blanket. Sei was nothing like his old self. Ever since he and Mizuki got together, he was happier and his eyes held emotion. "Come lay with me!"

The tattooed man didn't need further promoting, ditching his boots on the floor and padding over to the sofa in socked feet. "Let me have some blanket then." He grinned, sliding in next to Sei.

Sei unrolled out of the blanket, throwing some of the fabric over Mizuki. He giggled like a giddy schoolgirl, reaching for the remote and clicking on the TV. "Did you have a good day in Rhyme today, Mizu?"

Accepting the blanket with a smile, Mizuki wrapped the warm fabric around himself, watching as Sei flipped through the channels. "It was okay I guess, some of my guys won a few battles." He chuckled lightly, remembering the proud look on their faces as they had told him.

That's good. You didn't get hurt too bad, did you? You know I worry when you get hurt!" Sei was still flipping through channels as he was talking, but ultimately handed the remote to Mizuki, silently telling him to choose what they watched. He would watch anything as long as his burgundy-haired lover was with him.

"Nah, not today." Mizuki answered truthfully, to be honest, everyone he had fought today had been pretty easy to beat, leading to a safe, if not rather disappointing day. Mizuki accepted the remote, flicking through the channels, pausing on what looked like a documentary on animals and deciding to leave it on, knowing Sei was an animal lover.

"Ooh! Animals!" Sei perked up, black eyes shining brightly as he watched a lioness nuture her cubs. Sei scooched closer to Mizuki, resting his head on his chest. "I'm happy you're okay." Feeling Mizuki's arm wrap around him, he looked up and softly kissed Mizuki's tanned neck.

Mizuki blushed, pleased with the affection. He hadn't expected to see Sei for a few days, so it was a lovely, if slightly alarming surprise to find him on his porch. Speaking of which, "Do Aoba and Tae-san know where you are?"  
Aoba was one thing, but Tae made Mizuki nervous, and he'd rather she knew where Sei was than risk being lectured by her the next time they met.

"Well, I told them I was going to take a walk, and that I might visit you while I'm out. Grandma didn't seem too happy about it, but she said I could go." Since Sei was Aoba's brother, Tae had given the raven the green light to call her 'Grandma' or anything close to that, just as Aoba did. Sei tore his eyes from the TV to look into Mizuki's light green eyes, wounding his fingers into the soft strands of Mizuki's hair.

"I don't think she likes me much." Mizuki smiled, looking down at Sei's large, dark eyes, rimmed with thick, almost girlish lashes. On impulse, he kissed his temple, lingering to smell Sei's hair, green apple.

"Well, Aoba told me you put a knife to her neck before, so I don't think so either." Sei smiled back, crawling on top of Mizuki's body. He leaned down and gave Mizuki a sweet kiss, nuzzling his neck.

Mizuki started to object, but they'd had this conversation before and he knew Sei was half-joking, so he let it slide, wrapping his arms around Sei's waist and pressing a kiss into his hair. "She's not over that yet then?" He pondered teasingly.

"I'd be mad at you for a while too if you tried to kill me." Sei replied, giggling. He nibbled at Mizuki's pulse, smiling when he heard the Dry Juice leader gasp. "We sure are kissing a lot..."

"I'm certainly not complaining." Mizuki muttered, tilting Sei's chin up and placing a firm kiss on his lips, arms encircling his waist and pulling him impossibly close, so he lay atop him on the sofa.

"Neither am I." Sei muttered into the kiss, his words unintelligible but Mizuki could understand what he was trying to say. He kissed back with equal fervor, face pink and hands rubbing soothing circles on Mizuki's cheeks.

The tanned man smiled into the kiss, sliding his hands to the small of Sei's back and slipping one under his t-shirt, stroking the peachy soft skin. Pleased noise escaping his throat as Sei's tongue shyly brushed his.

Sei let out a breathy moan as Mizuki felt him up, battling his tongue for dominance, and as expected, Mizuki won. Using his eye-corner vision, Sei reached for the remote, clicking off the TV. The device fell from his hand, said appendage returning to caramel skin.

Mizuki barely registered the television being turned off, more focused on the small form atop him whose pale neck was exposed and very tempting before his eyes, placing gentle kisses and licks on the flawless skin.

Sei arched into Mizuki, panting like a dehydrated dog, with the occasional moan or whine. His hair tickled Mizuki's face as he continued to taste his slender neck, his hat falling off his head.

Faintly aware of the hat tumbling past him, Mizuki nosed into Sei's neck, smelling fresh, clean skin. Sei's small noises of appreciation urged him on, gently nipping and sucking, tongue darting out to soothe the skin, which began to bloom with red he knew would turn into a bruise.

Sei began to grind his hips against Mizuki's, becoming desperate for more of the pleasure Mizuki was giving him. He'd never felt anything like it when he was with Toue.

"Sei!" Mizuki breathed, more than slightly surprised at the pale boys enthusiasm but all too keen to grind back up, biting his lip at the friction. He slipped a second large hand into Sei's T-shirt, running it over pronounced ribs and pushing Sei into him further.

Sei proceeded to pull off his white long-sleeved shirt and black tank top, leaving him bare-chested before his light green-eyed lover. His sex blush looked adorable on his porcelain skin.

Mizuki's eyes scanned Sei appreciatively, amazed as always as to just how flawless his skin was, soft like a baby's and without blemish. A prominent collar bone caught his eye, bending his head to lightly nibble at the skin, tongue flicking out, tasting the faint salty tang of sweat.

"Haaah...M-Mizu..." Sei wrapped one arm around Mizuki's neck, his free hand grabbing Mizuki's and guiding it to one of the pink nubs on his chest.

Mizuki followed Sei's silent instruction, gently rubbing his fingers on and around the rapidly hardening flesh, biting his lip as Sei whimpered and pushed into his touch. "Sei," he whispered, pulling him into a kiss.

"Mmm...nmm..." Sei moaned into the kiss, tongue slipping out from between his lips to tango with Mizuki's. He kissed back with passion and fervent vigor, as if he was putting all the love and affection he had for Mizuki into that one kiss. While he seemed like knew what he was doing, he really didn't. So he decided to just relax and leave Mizuki in control.

Mizuki hummed as Sei's slick tongue rubbed against his, sweet moans from Sei making heat pool in his stomach. Sei's skin was hot and warm against his and he felt electric shocks with every touch. Wanting more contact, he reluctantly pushed Sei away for a second, quickly ditching his t-shirt on the floor.

Sei's hands shyly roamed the caramel skin, wanting to hear some erotic sounds from Mizuki. He sucked and nibbled on Mizuki's tongue and lips, saliva mixing with saliva and turning him on more and more. His pants ached painfully, and he let out a soft pained whimper.

Sei's hands were soft and fleeting on his skin, the barest touches just making him crave more, a possibly accidental brush across a nipple made his breath catch in his throat. He could feel his erection growing in his pants, and as Sei grinded on him he could feel how desperate they both were.

"Mizu," Sei breathed, rubbing lightly at a nipple, "my pants are tight and it hurts down there..."

Mizuki's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, Sei's innocently spoken but somehow lewd words shooting straight to his crotch.

"Roll over," he whispered into his ear, lips brushing the skin.

Sei nodded and rolled over, switching positions with Mizuki. He felt a bit exposed now that he was on the bottom, but he sucked it up and awaited Mizuki's directions.

Mizuki smiled at Sei in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, before ducking down to plant soft kisses down his smooth chest, pausing to lightly lick a nipple as his hands traced his ribs.

"Nnnn...Mizu, please!" Sei begged, staring into Mizuki's sharp light green eyes. He bit his lip, remembering how Mizuki liked to tease him.

Sei's face was dusted with a rosy pink blush and he squirmed slightly as Mizuki trailed a slow hand down his chest to the top of his jeans, shooting him a questioning look and laughing at the frustrated look on his boyfriend's face.

"Mizuuuu!" Sei whined, bucking his hips up into Mizuki's hand. He was so desperate for the friction, the heat, the touch...he couldn't stand it.

He took that as a yes, unbuckling Sei's belt and pulling off his pants and boxers, which he noticed were decorated to look like the hip bones of a skeleton. He laughed as Sei hid his face behind his hands, soon startling them away again as he ran his hand slowly up and down Sei's length.

"Ahhh...! Haaaa..." Sei stuck a few fingers into his mouth to nibble on in his pleasure-filled daze. He had never felt anything like this in his life, and the feeling was brain-numbing.

Mizuki sped up his hand, gently pressing his thumb into the slit and coating Sei with pre-come, allowing his hand to move easier up the heated flesh. He could feel his own dick longing to be touched, but ignored it, deciding to focus on Sei.

Sei could feel warmth pooling in his stomach as he writhed and thrashed in immense pleasure from Mizuki's stroking. A line of saliva dribbled out of Sei's mouth, unintentionally causing the view of himself to appear more erotic than he already was.

Sei was trembling under his fingers as his hand moved smoothly, occasional whimpers and mewls more erotic than Mizuki would have ever dreamed. His eyes were half-closed and his mouth hung open in pleasure, hands clenched into the couch.

"M-Mizuki, I-I...can't...ahhhhhh...!" Sei screamed into the still air, clear fluid spurting out of of his tip and coating Mizuki's hand. Panting heavily, he just laid there until he got down from his orgasm high.

"Mhm..." Sei replied, slowly cracking his eyes open. He bashfully wrapped his arms around himself, comfortable being with Mizuki but shy at the same time.

"Good?" Mizuki asked, rubbing feeling back into his numb wrist and grabbing a handful of tissues from the coffee table. Watching Sei's chest heave as he wiped him clean, planting a kiss onto his salty stomach.

Mizuki peeled Sei's arms away and crawled in between then, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning down to give him a quick kiss, smiling at the lazy grin on his face.

"A-Are we going to go any further?" Sei whispered, as if it was a forbidden secret that only he and Mizuki were allowed to hear.

"I-If you want," Mizuki breathed, swallowing in a mixture of nervousness and anticipation as he fiddled with Sei's hair.

Sei nodded, turning his head slightly to kiss the hand near his hair. "I want to."

"Okay." Mizuki whispered. Of course he had prepared for this, not in a creepy sense, he definitely wasn't going to rush Sei into bed as he had previous partners. But he had figured it was better to be prepared early than for the time to come and to not be ready. As a result there was a small bottle of lube in the drawer of the coffee table. He leaned in to kiss Sei, trying not to seem as nervous as he was.

Sei watched nervously as Mizuki slicked up three of his fingers with the slippery substance from the bottle, his anxiety causing him to tense up and tighten inside when Mizuki's fingertip began to push inside his hole. He could hear the burgundy-haired man whisper soothingly to relax, but it was difficult. The fingers felt foreign.

Mizuki continued to work his fingers slowly in and out, eventually managing to get three inside, kissing and reassuring Sei all the while. He seemed to have relaxed and was accepting the fingers easily, Mizuki withdrawing them to quickly remove his pants, leaving him as naked as Sei. "You okay, babe?" He asked as he lined himself up with Sei's prepared entrance, slicking yet more lube onto his dick to reduce the pain even more.

Sei bit his lip, nodding meekly. "Mhm. Just a little...scared."

"You'll be fine Princess." Mizuki reassured, keeping up his constant soft touches to Sei's jaw and neck. "You ready?"

Sei nodded, wrapping his arms around Mizuki's neck and his legs around his waist. "Just...please be gentle..."

"Of course." Mizuki smiled, as if he'd ever be anything else with Sei. He took a steadying breath, gathering his nerves and praying Sei wouldn't hurt too much. Planting a final kiss on Sei's lips, he pushed in slowly.

Sei screamed into Mizuki's mouth, nails digging into his flesh. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, trying to endure the feeling of Mizuki filling him up. He tried his best to relax, but it felt like Mizuki was ripping him apart.

"Shh, shh. Shit, sorry babe, I'm sorry." Mizuki garbled, planting kisses over every inch of Sei's face, feeling his chest tighten unpleasantly as Sei whimpered and tears leaked from his eyes. "Fuck. I'm sorry Sei."

Sniffling, Sei raised a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. "It's okay. I'm happy, really, because..." Re-constricting Mizuki's neck with his arms, Sei shifted a bit as he adjusted to Mizuki's size. "I'm yours now. And you can move now."

Mizuki bit his lip as emotion welled up inside him, wiping the tears from Sei's face, "and I'm yours, forever, babe." Placing one hand on Sei's hip he slowly, carefully pulled out and pushed back in again.

A sweet moan left Sei's soft lips, followed by more moans, whimpers, and groans as he arched into Mizuki. Sei could feel Mizuki's cock rubbing against his walls, which were now tightening around him to heighten the feeling for both of them.

Sei's moans encouraged Mizuki to move slightly faster, though still being careful not to hurt him.  
"Ngh, Sei." He panted, trying to make it feel even better for Sei.

"Unnn...Mizuki..." Sei breathed, reaching down to grip his unattended leaking cock, pumping it in rhythm with Mizuki's thrusts.

Sei was hot and tight around him, and Mizuki felt lost in a sea of bliss. Sei's nails dug into his shoulders and his body was arched into his, sweat slicked flesh sliding together to produce so much pleasurable friction that he felt his end nearing all too fast.

Sei felt his own release approaching, which made him a little sad that the onslaught of pleasure would have to end, but he was also curious to find out what an orgasm felt like. He looked up into Mizuki's eyes, tucking a strand of hair in his face behind his ear, giggling when it fell out again due to Mizuki's movement.

Mizuki's breath caught as he laughed along with Sei, burying his face into his neck where he groaned in pleasure and moaned his name. "Sei- I'm-" He started, feeling the waves crash over him as his orgasm hit.

Sei threw his head back and cried out in pure ecstasy, nails puncturing the flesh of Mizuki's back. At that moment, his own orgasm hit him, the white fluid coating his and Mizuki's chests, dripping down to their stomachs. Sei panted heavily, smiling at the feeling of the liquid warmth inside him. "Guh...Mizuki, that was wonderful..."

Mizuki didn't respond for a second, panting into Sei's soft shoulder, utterly exhausted and amazed at how powerful his orgasm had been. He pressed a kiss to the skin before drawing away to smile at Sei, giving the tired boy a quick kiss, nuzzling his nose into his cheek. "Love you." He whispered, glad Sei's first time had been a good experience, and utterly grateful that he had been the first.

Sei grinned, trying to blink away his tears but he instead caused them to cascade down his cheeks. "I love you too." And Sei meant everything he said, he was Mizuki's forever, and they would love each other forever. They were inseparable.


End file.
